


Notes in the Song of Creation

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Drabble, Freedom, Gen, Joyful, Music, Prompt Fic, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: Menolly and her fire-lizards in joyful chorus.





	Notes in the Song of Creation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Syrena_of_the_lake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrena_of_the_lake/gifts).



> Written 12/28/18 for [syrena_of_the_lake](https://syrena_of_the_lake.dreamwidth.org), in response to the prompt: [Dragons of Pern; Menolly and fire-lizards; joyful chorus](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5830718#cmt5830718).

There were limits to how she could shape their song, but those were no different from any other formal strictures: keys, meters, the ranges of various instruments, to say nothing of the choking net of tradition tangled through her father's Seahold. In comparison to that, working around her fair's needs was as easy as breathing -- easier, even, as if she'd been drowning and now had found a boat.

Menolly sang as the sun danced and splintered on the wavetips; nine other voices joined her, joyfully, and in full knowledge that the music they sang was hers, and it was good.


End file.
